Claude Maric
|Base ID = }} Claude Maric is the only known treasure hunter besides the Hero in Umbacano's employ. He is an all-business Breton mercenary who doesn't care for much except money. Maric can be found in the Roxey Inn. He has a Chameleon ring on and will be an invisible blur, but can still be engaged in conversation. Interactions Nothing You Can Possess Umbacano has asked the Hero to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. He has given them a sketch which will help to identify this ruin, as well as one of the carving which he wants. Claude can be used if the Hero has difficulty finding Malada. After they find the item in Malada, Maric and three of his friends will attempt to take the item away from them. Secrets of the Ayleids Lord Umbacano asks the Hero to retrieve the Crown of the Ayleids, the Crown of Nenalata from Herminia Cinna. Assuming Claude hasn't been killed, he will join the Hero as an ally when going through the ruin Nenalata. Dialogue ;Nothing You Can Possess "You must be Umbacano's new plaything. Well met! I am Claude Maric, another pawn in Umbacano's game. I always enjoy meeting my rival treasure hunters. What, did you think you were the only one? Ha ha ha! Come, let us have a drink together." "Come, I have much to tell you. A tavern is right over here. We will drink a toast to Umbacano." Inside the Tiber Septim Hotel: "Now then, I propose a toast. To Umbacano, may his purse never run dry!" :The High Fane "You know what? I will help you, although it is liable to get you killed. The High Fane is now known as Malada, up in the Valus Mountains. But I do not advise you to go there. Read "The Cleansing of the Fane" first. Then decide. As I said, a very bad place." ::"The Cleansing of the Fane" "I don't own it. One of the rare book dealers in the Market District may have a copy. Read it. Educate yourself." ::Malada "Must I hold your hand? I begin to wonder what Umbacano sees in you. It is an Ayleid ruin in the far west of this province, up in the Valus Mountains." :Umbacano "Our mutual employer rarely tells us the whole story, but he pays very well! Not that I should be giving advice to one of my rivals, ha ha ha!" "Think carefully about what I told you! But I'm sure you'll be fine!" If approached again: "And so we meet again. What can I do for you this time?" "Farewell, my friend!" At Malada: "Well done! You have much to learn about this business, my friend, but you show definite promise. But first, of course: you must hand over the carving." :him the carving. "You will go far in this business, my friend. You know when you've won, and when you've lost. Until we meet again!" :No, you can't have the carving. "Are you sure? I truly have no wish to harm you. It is the carving I want. Just business. Hand it over and some day we will both laugh about this over drinks at the Tiber Septim. I will give you one last chance." ::him the carving. "You will go far in this business, my friend. You know when you've won, and when you've lost. Until we meet again!" ::No, you can't have the carving. "As you wish. Too bad, I was just getting to like you. Kill him." After giving the carving: "I won, you lost. There's nothing else to talk about right now." ;Secrets of the Ayleids "Don't worry, I hold no grudges. You bested me! I am man enough to admit it!" "Don't worry, my friend, this time we are on the same side! Umbacano wants us both to guide him through Nenalata." :Malada :" " :" " "Farewell, my friend!" After talking to Umbacano: "You're the leader of this expedition. So lead on!" After Umbacano kills himself and the panel was given to Maric: "You aren't brooding on that little unpleasantness at Malada, are you?" :Umbacano "An unfortunate end to a profitable relationship. Where will we find another like him?" After killing the King of Nenalata: "And so we meet again. What can I do for you this time?" :Umbacano "I never suspected Umbacano might be up to no good. Apparently he was as mad as he was rich!" Quotes *''"And here you are again, my friend!"'' *''"You won the last round. I salute your bold spirit!"'' Appearances * de:Claude Maric ru:Клод Марик